In a communication system such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) standardized by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), the communication area can be widened by taking a cellular configuration in which areas covered by base station apparatuses (base stations, transmission stations, transmission points, downlink transmission devices, uplink reception devices, a group of transmit antennas, a group of transmit antenna ports, component carriers, eNodeB, access points, APs) or transmission stations equivalent to the base station apparatuses are arranged in the form of multiple cells (Cells) being linked together. Terminal apparatuses (reception stations, reception points, downlink reception devices, uplink transmission devices, a group of receive antennas, a group of receive antenna ports, UE, stations, STAs) are connected to the base station apparatus. In such a cellular configuration, frequency efficiency can be improved by using the same frequency among neighboring cells or sectors.
In LTE/LTE-A, frame formats are defined with respect to a frequency division duplex, a time division duplex, and a licensed assisted access, respectively. For example, the base station apparatus and the terminal apparatus of LTE/LTE-A using the frequency division duplex can always communicate using a common frame format without depending on a communication bandwidth or the like.
Additionally, with the aim of starting a commercial service at around 2020, research and development activities relating to a fifth generation mobile radio communication system (5G system) are actively performed. International Telecommunication Union Radio communications Sector (ITU-R) that is an international standardization organization recently reported a vision recommendation relating to a standard scheme of the 5G system (International mobile telecommunication—2020 and beyond: IMT-2020) (see NPL 1).
In the vision recommendation, various use cases to which the 5G system provides a communication service are classified into three large usage scenarios (Enhanced mobile broadband (EMBB), Enhanced Massive machine type communication (eMTC), Ultra-reliable and low latency communication (URLLC)). Additionally, the vision recommendation presents eight indexes (Peak data rate, User experienced data rate, Spectrum efficiency, Mobility, Latency, Connection density, Network energy efficiency, Area traffic capacity) as requirements (Capabilities) of the 5G system. However, the vision recommendation also points out that, for the 5G system, it is not necessary to simultaneously satisfy all the requirements, and it is sufficient to satisfy the requirements for each of the usage scenarios. The requirements of each of the use cases/usage scenarios are of course different, and thus radio performance provided by a radio access network included in the 5G system is required to dynamically change every moment.